


WHAT YOU NEED

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: * WROTE IN 2016





	WHAT YOU NEED

 

** WHAT YOU NEED **

 

_Kitou placed his hand on his stomach as Ibiki's huge cock pounded deep into his bowed form, maybe he could lessen the pain by healing himself a bit.  He sent waves of chakra in to his body, but he had no chance to see if healing worked as it caused a very unplanned and horribly painful complication.  Ibiki gave a howl of rapture slipping his arm beneath his hips to brace him as he feverishly pounded deep into him.  Driving his breath out with such rapid hard rams that he felt light headed from lack of oxygen, but that was nothing compared to the intense pain of every spear of his lover's cock driving hard into his immobile form.  The agony so strong that only the fact Ibiki's arm held him up kept his legs from giving out._

_Ibiki moaned, his urgency becoming rough uneven strokes as he neared his orgasm.  Ibiki let him drop to the bed covering him and rapidly thrusting, then slamming deep as he came, rocking urgently then bucking hard and moaning ecstatically as his cock jumped inside him filling him with cum._

_Almost immediately Ibiki froze, then withdrew with a sensation like everything inside of him was being ripped out, Kitou wailed, then sobbed softly.  Ibiki lay beside him gently murmuring as he stroked his body carefully.  As Kitou's tears eased he could hear Ibiki's quiet words, "I knew better... I just can't... I never should have touched you... I should never have done that..."_

_Kitou drew a ragged breath, he wasn't sure what to say... Ibiki hadn't really did anything 'wrong'.  Yes, he was quite large, but he had not been injuring him... until he'd accidently 'excited' him.  He was just so tired, the only words he could get out was, "Hold me."_

Ibiki looked at him with distressed confusion and cautiously gathered him close, as gentle as he was it drew a very loud cry and more tears, but as the pain ebbed his lover's breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

 

Ibiki watched him, he wanted to go get a medic... what if he'd badly injured him?!  But if he moved he'd definitely wake him... he was in a lot of pain.  Ibiki remained debating until he heard Kitou whimper in his sleep... Kitou was so very sexy... even now.  Ibiki carefully eased his arm very slowly from beneath his lover, the man's exhaustion worked in his favor as Kitou remained asleep even as he eased off the bed.

 

Ibiki slipped on some pants and a shirt, then made the hand signs and appeared in the hospital.  He was extremely ashamed, he'd injured one of his own ANBU medics, but that was only part of the reason he'd chosen to come to the hospital.  The other was he didn't just want to ‘quick heal’ him, he wanted to be sure Kitou was ok and they'd make him get the rest Ibiki knew he'd refuse... he knew his men.  Damn he was a fool.

 

"I need a Medic, non-emergency, but he cannot be moved before healing."  The Head nurse nodded, she did not look curious only calmly, professionally, directed an intern medic, "Could you please go with Mr. Morino?"

 

Ibiki was not thrilled with bringing the man to his home, but that was a small price to pay for what he'd done... and he was not looking forward to the look on the healer's face when he touched Kitou.  Ibiki forced himself to accept the medics hand on his shoulder as he made the hand signs. 

 

Once in the house the man did not look around curiously, he simply walked over to Kitou and laid a hand on his shoulder, his hand sipped down to his ass as the medic identified the problem.  Ibiki was relieved as the still calm man laid a hand on Kitou's ass for several minutes before gradually moving up his back.  Finally, the medic looked back and simply stated, "I need him turned over, could you do so... is this going to frighten him?"

 

Ibiki looked at the man expressionlessly as he interpreted his question, "No."  He thought he'd raped him, Ibiki was ashamed to admit in a way he was not too far from the truth.  Kitou had not agreed to being brutalized... just sex. 

 

Ibiki gently scooped Kitou and carefully placed him on his back, clearly that area was sufficiently healed because Kitou did not jar out of sleep or cry out.   Ibiki moved back out of the way once more, the medic was looking at him with an enigmatic look, then he turned his attention back to his patient.

 

Kitou had been so light.  Ibiki watched the medic slowly run his hand up Kitou's pelvis to his ribs... what was he thinking... clearly he had not been thinking, simply gave in to his lust.  He should have never touched him.

 

The medic completed the healing, "I'd like him to come back to the hospital."

 

Ibiki nodded. 

 

"I cannot lift him would you please?"  The medic moved back to allow Ibiki to do as he'd requested.  Ibiki walked over and looked down at the man he'd abused, he fought his urge to stroke his cheek, then simply scooped him up.

 

The healer's eyes rested on his face speculatively, "Can you transport three?"

 

Ibiki thought about it then nodded, with how slight the two men were it was like transporting someone like Asuma, well within his ability.   The medic proved himself to be a lot stronger than he appeared, "Hand me the patient for a moment." 

 

Ibiki shifted Kitou into his arms, but if he was making the hand signs and the medic had his arms full how could he touch him?  Ibiki flinched in surprise as the medic turned away and leaned back into him.  His body molded to Ibiki's.

 

Ibiki made the hand signs and fought his urge to immediately move away.  The healer turned and handed Ibiki Kitou's prone form.  Then turned to direct the other nurses to prepare a room, waved another two over to bring the stretcher and Ibiki placed Kitou on it.

 

The medic was not what he appeared, this was no intern or even nurse... which meant the head nurse had assumed he 'damaged' someone badly and sent a top medic... even the staff here knew he was dangerous... wonderful.  Ibiki gave a last look down the hall to where they were wheeling Kitou into a room, then made the hand signs and transported without meeting the healers gaze.  Right now he was far too ashamed to meet anyone's eyes.

 

\---------------------------(3 years pass)

 

Even though he'd agreed to allow Mitate to come over, Ibiki remained reluctant, but after having this enticing man visiting him for over a year and 'wooing' him for months, his resistance failed.  There was no doubt Mitate wanted sex, but that was even better reason not to accept his advances.  In the end he gave in, he desired him greatly and it had been years since he'd had a lover.  He would just need to keep a tight hold on his needs. 

 

Ibiki heard a soft knock and opened the door for the sexy dark-haired man, he still couldn't believe Mitate want his touch.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Mitate had expected Ibiki's home to be sparsely decorated... but he was stunned at how little was in it.  An old couch and he was sure at least a bed in the other room, but other than this, little else was in the apartment._

_He turned to the man he'd pursued for so long, thrilled by the knowledge he'd finally feel his touch, he softly purred, "I want to touch you, I want to feel you under my hands and kiss your incredible body.  Ibiki nodded._

 

As Ibiki stepped forward and cupped his lover's face gently.  His hunger slowly flaring at the obvious desire in his lover's eyes, and he reminded himself that he needed to keep a hold of his desires.

 

Mitate licked his lip invitingly, then met his advance, cupping his head and drawing him into a passionate kiss.  Ibiki almost groaned at the effortless way his lover enflamed his lust.  He felt the seductive man's cock harden as Mitate leaned firmer into his body and eagerly pressed into the rigid length of Ibiki's erection. 

 

Ibiki hesitated, then urgently clasped his lover to his body.  His lover's response was fevered and their kiss quickly deepened to a fiery passion that had him trembling as he tried to maintain control.  He wanted Mitate... needed to feel his flesh pressed to his intimately.   He should draw back, ask Mitate to leave, the man was just too tempting! 

 

Ibiki felt Mitate's hands expertly removing his clothes without breaking their kiss.  Any thought of ending it had left Ibiki’s mind the moment his lover's hand brushed his bare chest, the excited way Mitate shivered at the feel of his skin was a tremendous tease.  When Mitate boldly placed his hands on his ass and wantonly pressed into them, Ibiki groaned at the bold invitation and his hands slipped into the back of the slender man's pants caressing the divine temptation of his firm ass.

 

_Mitate broke their kiss but only to draw the remainder of Ibiki’s clothes off, then slide down to his knees as he drew Ibiki’s pants off and freed his erection.  He saw the flushed head bead with precum at just the heat of his breath over the sensitive flesh and looked up to see Ibiki's eyes dark with need gazing down at him!_

_Ibiki watched breathlessly as Mitate leaned forward his eyes remained watching Ibiki's face as he stuck his tongue out and gathered the salty dew from the slit._

 

Ibiki took that as all the invitation he needed and drew him up stripping Mitate’s clothes from him, his hands ran smoothly over his body, his lips placing sucking kisses along the path his hands took.  Now bare the erotic man once more molded his body to his, their swollen lengths pressed between their bodies. 

 

Ibiki kneaded his lover's firm ass, and Mitate groaned his voice husky with strong desire, "I want to feel you, all of you buried inside me... thrusting into me and..."  Ibiki gave a pained groan and covered his lips with his own in a kiss and stopping him from continuing.  He was having a great deal of trouble remaining completely in control without the further provocation of his tempting lover's words.

 

Ibiki drew him over to the chair and Mitate ecstatically straddled his lap and began to press down onto his massive erection.  Ibiki quickly caught his hip and grabbed the lube, he'd known they'd 'fuck' here, in a seated position and left the lube there.  With his lover astride he should not hurt him and Mitate could lift up to lessen the force of his thrusts.

 

Ibiki dampened his finger pressing into the tight hot grasp of his lover's passage, the feel was a great temptation but not as great as the way Mitate arched into it and rocked fucking himself on it.  When Ibiki slipped his finger out and positioned two Mitate reached down and stroked Ibiki's cock.  Ibiki groaned, "So tempting."  His hands slipped up to grasp his lover's hips and flexed on them as he fought his desire to grasp his lover's hips firmly. 

 

Mitate positioned his cock at the slick tight entrance, Ibiki's grasp tightened but it was to stop him, not to press him down on to it, although that was what he wanted to do so much that his hands shook.  Mitate looked him in the eyes and whimpered, “Don’t tease”.  Ibiki's grasp loosened and his lover continued pressing down on the length of his erection, gasping at the sharp pain as the engorged head was forced through his tight muscles. 

 

Ibiki panted and moaned as his cock was swallowed up by the eager welcoming embrace, muscles rippling around the turgid organ and trying to draw it into the hot depths.  Firmly Mitate pressed down, his body flexing around it before accepting the entire length and Ibiki moaned as his aching flesh was embraced, his cocked seated deep inside the nirvana of his lover's tight body. 

 

His lover's mouth was parted in soft pants and his eyes were full of desire.  "So sexy."  Ibiki murmured softly and carefully started rocking into the incredible tight heat.  The excited shivers of his lover made his heart drum in his chest, the feel of the sensual man arching into him, wanting him felt so wonderful!    Ibiki groaned in pleasure.

 

_Mitate lifted up and dropped to the base once more,_ _drawing an urgent moan and a harder buck from Ibiki.  He wanted so much more of this and rocked faster, the more urgent bucks driving Ibiki's cock painfully deeper.  He gave a sharp gasp, but the spike of pain was expected and not enough to distract him from the intense pleasure.  "Please... Ibiki... more please!"_

Ibiki struggled with his desires, he wanted Mitate so greatly, his cock was painfully engorged.  He wrapped his arms around his slender lover drawing him tighter to his body, rocking rapidly into the astounding pleasure.  His lover writhed against him bucking into his gentle thrusts and crying out in pleasure then giving a shocked cry of pleasure as Ibiki's control slipped and he gave a slightly firmer thrust.  He begged, “Oh Kami!  Hard! Please!  I need you hard!”

 

His lover was whimpering in urgent need, but his words were not the ones Ibiki expected and they brought a loud pained groan.  "Fuck me, I want it!"

_His cock filled him completely seated so deep within his body, the thickness keeping his ass stretched wide and he wanted to feel the pound of his cock... but his lover wouldn't.  He could possibly tease him to it... no, that wasn't fair.  So he begged "I want all of you deep inside..."  he took Ibiki's hand and brought it to his cock.  "Don't let me cum."_

Ibiki groaned at the tease, he would be desperate to fuck Mitate by the time he allowed his lover release... but if he fucked him it would hurt... a lot and if he lost control.  The thought was almost enough to make him lift Mitate from his lap and leave his own home, he would not injure another man.  It was the reason he'd not had a lover in the past 3 years.

 

Ibiki could feel the hold of his lover's extraordinary body steadily tighten, until he bucked then gasped and rocked rapidly onto Ibiki's cock, Ibiki watch him arch and give a desperate cry of need as his body tried again to cum.  Mitate's moans and gasps teased near unbearably, and he tried to concentrate on only bringing his lover pleasure.

 

He needed him so much... Ibiki kissed Mitate deeply denying him pulling back for a moment as his fingers teased him to climax for the 3rd time still blocking his release... his lover was sweat soaked trembling hard and so very sexy! 

 

Trembling, Mitate cupped his face and pleaded "Fuck me!  Cum in me, let me hear your cries of rapture!"

 

Ibiki gave a yearning groan then warned, "It will hurt... you have no idea how much I want to!" 

 

_"Please!  I want you pounding deep into me!"  Yes it would hurt, extremely bad, but it was what he'd wanted to ask for from the beginning._

 

Ibiki gave a soft whimper, his tone turning even more distressed, "I won't hear you tell me to stop."  He tried to correct his lover's assumption that he would enjoy being fucked but he was losing the fight, between his desire and his lover's pleas... he needed him so greatly!

 

There wasn't even a momentary hesitation as Mitate replied, "I won't tell you to stop, let me feel you spearing deep into me please!"

 

After being teased so long, every denial of his partner's urge to cum a denial of himself as well, Ibiki couldn't resist any longer, still he knew he should not... then he glanced over at the drawer grabbed the cuffs from it and put one on his wrist, "Behind me."  

 

_Mitate wasn't sure why his massive lover wanted it, but he drew his wrist back and fastened them together behind his back.  He hungered for this powerful man, the whole time teased by his muscles flexing hard as he tried to restrain his urges._

 

As Ibiki tried to resist his powerful lust, he rained passionate kisses over his panting lover's face and asked again, "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes!  Let me feel you!" Mitate pleaded. 

 

With that plea, the last thread of his control snapped and Ibiki started ravenously bucking up into the tight hold.  The cuffs prevented him from gasping his lover and holding him into the rapid hammer... but his lover grasped him, bracing down and wailing at the thrusts, cumming and weeping as his breath was pounded out.  Ibiki knew he should stop but he couldn't, it felt so good! 

 

Ibiki's hips slammed up into his lover hearing his cries of pain, but his lover remained braced down even as he gave his last unrestrained slams up and remained seated deep as he came.  The rapture so overwhelming, he continued groaning and crying out as his body reacted to the ripple of his lover's abused muscles and he bucked once more. 

 

Immediately a wave of distress surged through him, his lover was crying.  He'd just hurt Mitate... just like the way he'd abused Kitou.  Mitate looked up as his body spasmed, the tears drying on his cheeks were the only visible sign of the terrible pain he'd caused the smaller man. 

 

"Why?  Why would you let me..." Ibiki asked with a slightly hysterical note in his voice.

 

Mitate shook his head. "I didn't _let you_.  His hand stroked Ibiki's chest softly, " I was the one braced down into your cock... as for the pain, there's so much more than that."  He looked delighted, "I felt you deep inside!  So very deep!  Your cock... you, filling me completely.  Eagerly filling me, I wanted all of you, needed all of you filling me completely!  Yes, there's pain but your cock still rests deep in my body, your cum deep inside me... even pain is not enough to take that pleasure away from me.  Can we stay like this for a few moments?" 

 

Ibiki was bewildered by his lover's strange reaction and shook his head in confusion, "You are the most unusual and erotic man I've ever met."

 

Mitate shifted his hips wriggling down as if trying to take him deeper then gave a soft sigh and rested against him.  When he looked up his gaze was serious, "My body will swell tight around you... will that tease you?"

 

Ibiki shook his head.  "No. I don't think I could become aroused you sated me so completely.

 

Mitate smiled enigmatically, then stated. "I want to enjoy this, the feel of my body clinging tight to you, the ripples of my muscles spasming around you.  The spikes of pain cannot take that pleasure either... the feel of you buried within me.  Can I ask why you had me cuff you?"

 

Ibiki nodded, "So I can't grab you and hold you down into the pound of my cock."

 

Mitate looked at him speculatively, "That's probably a good idea... it's too bad I can't have that at least part of the time..."

 

Ibiki looked at him in alarm and growing confusion. "You are going to be in pain, a lot of it." He emphasized, "I may even have damaged you."

 

Mitate embraced him, his hands running down his arms to the cuffs, "I think I will leave these on a few minutes more... if I take them off you'll lift me from your cock and I like it in there."

 

Ibiki sighed and gave up, he just hoped he had not injured him.  Just as he'd said his body was swelling very tight to his cock.  He was baffled as he watched his lover close his eyes stroking his cock slowly, it hardened and the tight hold of his body grew tighter as his tease grew to solid firm strokes of his now erect cock.  His other hand rolled his nipples and very quickly he was giving cries of pleasure and gasps of pain.

 

Mitate groaned, looking at him as he explained, "The pain slows my ability to reach climax even as the wonderful hard length of you is piercing deep into my core."   He was pinching and rolling his nipples firmly and groaned, "I wish I could feel your mouth on them... sucking hard... making them so erect they hurt, flicking the tender..." he moaned, "peaks with your tongue..."  His breathing was rapid now.

 

"Trapping them between your teeth... " He gave a louder moan as he teased himself with his words. "Tightening until I'm giving cries... so tender... throbbing... releasing them and sucking hard as you tug roughly on the other. " He gave a cry and there was no doubt he was braced firmly down on Ibiki's cock as he whimpered, "Buck please!"

 

Stunned Ibiki gave a firm buck, although sated the slight movement deeper then back brought Mitate's climax and he cried out stroking himself as he came.  Then rested panting again, after a moment he placed a soft kiss on Ibiki's chest.  "Sorry, the feel of you is such a tease, I should release you now.  Sorry, I kind of kept you captive..."  His fingers feathered over the cuffs until he found the release and as they fell free he agreed, "You can lift me off." 

 

Ibiki started to lift the tight body from him, it felt so good, his lover's muscles drawing on him as Mitate reached orgasm had excited him... he gave in to temptation and dropped him to the base again.  Mitate gave a shocked cry of pain then moaned, "Tease."

  

Ibiki groaned softly and nearly whispered, "I want to fuck you so bad, lay you down on the bed and pound into the..."

 

Mitate gasped, "Stop!  You are such a tease!" His hands gently stroked Ibiki's neck and shoulders, his eyes now full of desire once more.

 

Ibiki looked at him with a great deal of confusion and distress, "You are sore... I know you are..."

Mitate nodded, he did not look disturbed by it even a bit, although his muscles still spasmed in pain.

 

Ibiki begged, "Why?  Why would you want more?  Why would you... You hurt, why would being trapped beneath me as I fucked you be something tempting?"

 

Mitate gave a little smile his eyes dark with lust, "Being covered, the feeling of your muscular body on me as you thrust deep into my body... feeling you... your cock filling my body with cum until it leaks from me with every pound of your cock."

 

This time it was Ibiki that whimpered, his cock now very engorged.  "I can't understand you... but I want to sink deep into your body... feel the tight grasp as I fuck you."

 

Mitate rocked slightly and urged, "Then do!"

 

Ibiki felt guilt as he lifted his lover's swollen body off his cock, Mitate's words had teased him so much!  He was a sick bastard but he was going to do it.  His lover showed no fear or reluctance... no distress, he looked excited as Ibiki lay him on the bed.  "I'm going to hurt you!" Ibiki pleaded for Mitate to stop him, tell him no... but the man lay on his back, spread his legs.

 

Ibiki covered him and the enthralling man urged, "Full, fill me full!" 

 

The tease of all he'd desired all his life, all the years of being careful and resisting his need... his cock was throbbing painfully rigid once more.  Still he tried to hold back, to make himself press in slowly, but Mitate arched and teased, "Please... bury your cock in my tight ass!  Slam my breath out, let me feel you pierce right to my core!"

 

His lover's words brought such an intense lust, it overwhelmed all thought of restraint.  Ibiki hungrily grasped Mitate's legs lifting his ass up and slamming in to the base, crying out in rapture as he pushed Mitate's legs over his head and fucked the wonderful grasp with unrestrained rams.  He was breathlessly crying out ecstatic cries as he felt his cock sink to the base in the tight hold, bucking urgently at the pleasure.  As his balls pressed firmly to the tightly filled hole, panting and nearly sobbing at the ecstasy as he came.   He drew back and slammed deep again feverishly moaning as his cock jumped again in the tight grasp and rocking his hips teasing himself into remaining hard.  He didn't want to stop, everything he'd ached for given...

 

He paused looking down at Mitate in distress, he was definitely causing him terrible pain, his breath short in that position he couldn't even cry out.  Mitate grabbed his arms urging him to continue... and to his shame he did.  Moaning his rapture and trying to bury himself in the pleasure as deep as possible, the tightly swollen passage like a moist hand stroking him firmly.  He moaned as he came again... no, he needed more!  He couldn't give this up!

 

But he had to... this was his opportunity to do as he should, to stop his abuse of his lover, but as he lowered his legs Mitate's tempting words as he masturbated came back to him.  He eagerly sucked and nipped at his lover's nipples as he writhed, sucking on the abused flesh hard as he arched and wailed.  Biting the tender flesh until Mitate was howling and resuming sucking powerfully on them. 

 

His lover's writhing teased his cock... but Ibiki softly begged, "Please tell me to stop."  His lover had bleeding nips over his chest, his nipples bright red.

 

"Pinch them!"  Mitate begged. Ibiki groaned and resumed biting one as he pinched and tugged on the other.  His lover keening and thrashing, tempting his cock until it ached with need again... he swore he felt Mitate's cock pressed against him.  His lover was erect?!

 

"Please, on my stomach, pin me down and fuck me!  Fill me!" Mitate teased.

 

Ibiki had given up resisting, withdrawing from the tightly clinging grasp of his lover's swollen ass.  He flipped him over on his stomach positioned his cock and forced it into the extremely tight passage groaning at the feel.  He covered his lover, his body holding him still, trapped beneath him as he bucked rapidly.  Mitate's passage swollen so tight it was both a pleasure and a pain, only the slick fluid of his cum allowed Ibiki's thrusts.

 

Ibiki spread Mitate's legs wide, giving short hard rams into the hot slick grasp and moaning as he came.  Then rocking in the firm grasp as he tried to stay erect and slowly his exhausted body grew aroused once more.  He shifted up further seeking to feel every fraction of an inch of his cock buried in the ecstasy, giving short hard slams into the tight hold groaning, his cock only able to give little jets of cum as he reached his orgasm, his balls burning. 

 

After he came, Ibiki lay covering his lover, his cock seated as deep as he could in the fiery heat of his tightly swollen passage.  Ibiki was completely spent, he could not give anymore... even if he had anything left to give, once he withdrew there would be no way to get his cock into the extremely swollen passage.  He resisted withdrawing as long as he could, when he drew back the hold was so tight it was like hands grasping him and denying his cocks retreat.

 

When his cock left the passage it was swollen nearly closed... but a small amount of cum leaked from it, he couldn't understand why that brought him such pleasure and his finger traced the fluid around the badly swollen hole. 

 

But all satisfaction disappeared as his lover wailed in pain, when he turned him over.  Ibiki lay beside him his fingers resting on his lover's chest... beside his bleeding ravaged nipples... what the hell was wrong with him!

 

Mitate opened up his eyes he looked exhausted his face flushed and damp with tears.  Once more Ibiki begged, "Why?"

 

Mitate voice was a slightly raspy whisper, "Did you fill me?  Is your cum filling me?" 

 

Ibiki felt sick, he was certain he'd injured him... he'd badly abused him... he softly replied, "Yes."

 

Mitate nodded and closed his eyes, his fingers brushed his throat as he whispered, "I wish I had a butt plug."

 

Ibiki shook his head, Mitate was not going to answer the one question he desperately wanted to know... why.  He needed to go get a medic, just as he had last time he'd lost control.  Deep shame filled him, he was a mindless beast, letting lust over come reason... injuring others because he could not remain in control.  He should never had accepted his offer, no normal person would...

Mitate's pain filled eyes opened and Ibiki's self abasement was interrupted by his partner speaking in a clear calm voice.  "You don't mind if I heal myself now, do you?"

 

Stunned by his words, Ibiki just stared at Mitate... heal... 

 

"If you do I can wait..." Mitate added placidly.

 

Ibiki's voice was husky betraying his shock at the knowledge Mitate was a healer.  "You can heal yourself?"

 

_Mitate nodded, "Not as effective doing it to myself... repairs, but uses my own chakra..." his hands had been moving over his chest as he spoke but at the confusion in Ibiki's tone he stopped and looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"  He'd honestly thought Ibiki had known, but now Mitate could see his lover had not realized who he was...  of course they'd only met once, before he started trying to get the massive Jounin to date him._

 

Ibiki only had one question and although the origin had grown it remained. "Why?"  The man was a healer he was well aware of the damage he was doing.

 

Mitate brought his knees up to bent, his legs spread, his hand grasped Ibiki's hand and brought his fingers down to trace over his swollen entrance.  "My ass is full of your cum...  swollen tight keeping it in me..."

 

Ibiki could feel the tightly clenched hole, his lover spoke so calmly, like this was normal and not some horror he'd just endured.

 

"I'm so full it still tries to leak from me..." Mitate used Ibiki's fingers and circled his swollen entrance the small amount of cum made the area slick.  Ibiki felt a sick thrill at the thought of Mitate's wonderful ass full of his release... his lover's body completely full.

 

Mitate smiled, "Excites you hmmm?"  

 

Reluctantly Ibiki nodded.  He desperately needed to know why Mitate allowed him to abuse him.

 

_"Next time I'll bring a plug and..."  Mitate's hands slipped over his stomach slowly, he paused and looked curiously up at Ibiki.  "Will there be a next time?"  Although he hid it, he was distressed at the thought that this may be the only 'date' they'd ever have.  He genuinely wanted to get to know him in a relationship sense, not just sexual_.

 

Ibiki did not have an answer for that.  He should say no and yet his finger continued to trace Mitate's swollen entrance.  It sent a thrill through him... it shouldn't.  "You haven't answered why."

 

Mitate replied serenely, "Did you enjoy it?"

 

Again Ibiki nodded reluctantly.  He wasn't sure what that said about his character... definitely not something positive.

 

Mitate smiled, "I did too in many ways.  Have you ever been allowed to completely sate yourself?  Truly cum until you are unable to cum anymore?"  Mitate traced his finger provocatively over Ibiki's cock, his body could not respond and Mitate looked pleased.  "To be so satisfied that you cannot grow aroused?"

 

Ibiki's finger dropped away from his lover's swollen entrance, but the urge to touch him remained.  Mitate resumed healing himself.  "Pain is subject to interpretation... I choose to find a thrill in it, a thrill in your power, a thrill in your rapture... it arouses me so greatly."  He gave a playful smile. "I don't believe I'm a masochist, I do not actually 'enjoy' the pain as much as experience it and interpret it different than most."

 

Mitate continued healing himself until he was easily able to move, but gave a little mischievous smile.  "I don't think I'll take the swelling away quite yet.  I want to keep you inside for a bit longer."  Mitate gave an amused snort, "Guess I'm a slight bit of a voyeur... the idea I have your cum filling me completely as I walk through the village is quite exciting.  Interesting, I've never felt that draw before."   Mitate rose from the bed although clearly in some pain he seemed unbothered by it.  "I think I have overwhelmed you, I can shower at home." 

 

_Yes, this had been too much... he'd just fantasized about this for so long, but in doing it he'd caused Ibiki a great deal of distress.  If he'd thought it through better he would have realized that it would._

 

As Mitate reached for his clothes, Ibiki found himself asking, "Will you shower here... with me?"  He'd never showered with anyone and he'd never imagined he'd wish to... but he did.  Mitate smiled and nodded, they walked into the shower and Ibiki began washing himself, but as he did he studied Mitate, he didn't know what to think.  "Can I... feel you?"

 

Mitate gave an encouraging smile and stepped closer.  Ibiki wrapped his arms around him, his hands slipped down parting the cheeks and lightly stroking over the abused entrance.  There was no doubt it excited him, but what did that make him?  Was he a sadist now?

 

_Mitate was glad Ibiki had wish him to stay.  He couldn't just leave, he needed to fix this, reassure Ibiki that what had happened was not an act of violence, just extreme passion._

 

Mitate looked up seriously and it was as if he could read Ibiki's mind.  "No, you're not a sadist... they enjoy causing pain, get a thrill out of knowing they are hurting someone.  This..."  he encouraged Ibiki's finger's exploration.  "This was something I wanted, asked for, begged for... it was not my cries of pain that excited you.  It was the freedom, the knowledge that I wanted it as much as you desired it... the chance to let go of your restraints and react however you feel."  Mitate placed a light kiss on his chest and added, "Your cries are so sexy!"

 

It felt good to hold Mitate, to not feel sexual frustration or the urge to have sex, just enjoy the feel of him.  Again the intuitive man knew what he was thinking and asked, "This is nice, isn't it?"

 

Ibiki nodded.  This was what others felt... this peace, this ability to touch their sated lover and not have either of their bodies react sexually.  Yes, it was very nice.  It was affection without expectation, not needing to sate his lover or himself.  "How long will you..."

 

"Keep your cum in me?"  Mitate asked his eyes sparkling in humor.

 

Ibiki nodded.

 

Mitate laughed softly, "There will not be much left by the time I heal the area, the human body absorbs liquid."

 

Ibiki studied him, Mitate was a strange man, he hadn't released him and yet he looked perfectly content in his arms.  Yes, this felt very good.

 

_When Ibiki released him Mitate reasured, "I will not come to see you, I can tell my behavior has caused you anxiety.  If you wish to see me again, I should not be hard to find."  As greatly as he wished to spend time with Ibiki, both in and out of the bedroom, it was possible that he'd caused him enough anxiety that he'd choose not to see him again._

 

Ibiki nodded, the hospital... he had not placed him until then... he was the medic who healed Kitou.  "Why would you have any interest in me... you came to heal my last lover."

 

Mitate nodded, "I have thought about that day often, it wasn't until I watched your face as you touched him that I understood.  You had not injured him on purpose, then when I leaned back against you as you transported us I felt the size of you and was sure... you were someone that could not freely have sex.  You were ashamed you had not maintained control... something most people never have to do.  Sex should not be so controlled and restrained, you should be free to give and receive pleasure without needing to maintain rigid control over your desires."

 

Ibiki did not know what to say, "I hurt you."  Yes, he'd like to see him again but no matter what Mitate said, he could not keep doing that to him every time they had sex.  The strain on his chakra would be too great.

 

Mitate looked at him for a moment then asked seriously, "I would like to see you tomorrow, humor me, think of it as an experiment."

Ibiki looked away, "I don't want to injure you again." 

 

Mitate lightly brushed his cheek, "Please, just for a few moments."

 

Ibiki wasn't sure why he couldn't resist, but nodded.  They completed washing and drying, then Mitate dressed and walked to the door.  "Would you prefer to come to my house?"

 

Ibiki shook his head, "No... here."

 

Mitate nodded, then walked out.

 

\----------------------------------

 

All that night and through the morning of the next day, Ibiki doubted his decision, he should not have agreed.  Funny how often he thought that... that realization was what finally made him accept Mitate coming to see him... with him he was free, it was so very sick, but he wanted that even knowing he'd be abusing him repeatedly.

 

Ibiki arrived home and promptly at 18:00 Mitate arrived.  Ibiki stood aside to let him in but instead of just walking through the door Mitate reached up and gently cupped his head drawing him into a passionate kiss.

 

As he drew back Ibiki was mesmerized by his soft lips, then Mitate walked in and he shut the door following after him like he was drawn.  Mitate turned his lips parted and Ibiki embraced him kissing him again, teasing his lips with gentle nips, his hands caressing the sensual man's body.  He felt good, although Ibiki was aroused, the memory of holding him in the shower was the memory foremost in his mind as he touched him. 

 

Ibiki sucked and nibbled his throat as Mitate gave moans of pleasure.  Ibiki continued caressing his body feeling his lover's body embrace his.  His skin felt so good under his lips and his body cupped to his brought sexual desire, but also a desire to touch him and hear more of those passionate moans.  "I want you."

 

Mitate smiled affectionately, "I am glad because I desire you."

 

Ibiki gently massaged his back, "Aren't you... afraid... your body can't take being abused so quickly after the last time."

 

Mitate's affectionate smile did not change as he replied, "No, not afraid... or concerned."

 

Ibiki was going to protest when Mitate reached up a gently drew him into a passionate kiss.  Ibiki was now extremely aroused.  He broke the kiss and stripped the clothes from his lover's body, baring a very erect cock that showed Mitate was just as excited as he was.

 

Ibiki groaned stripping his own clothes away and cupping Mitate to him.  His hands slipping down to knead his ass and Mitate moaned ecstatically.  Ibiki lay him down on the bed covering him, but the immediate desire to thrust into him wasn't there.  Yes, he desired him and wished to fuck him, but he wanted more.  He caressed his lover's body and teased his nipples to taut peaks as Mitate arched and whimpered in pleasure.  Then flicked the tightly budded nipples with his tongue and heard his lover's hungry cries of need. 

 

Ibiki groaned softly, "I want to feel all of you."  Mitate nodded without hesitation although that statement could have implied fucking him 'hard' again.  As Ibiki rose off him to seated on the bed, Mitate straddled his body and pressed down to take his cock steadily into the tight grasp of his body. Ibiki moaned, his hands caressing his lover's body, stroking over his back and ass as he placed kisses over his neck and shoulders. 

 

Mitate moaned in delight as his body came to rest with all of Ibiki's huge cock within him.  Ibiki's caresses turned to firmer kneads as his desire grew and he gave a loud moan as Mitate rose up to the head and sank down faster than before.  His lover's gasp and moan as his body took all of him in again brought pleasure that added to Ibiki's pleasure.

His hands cupped Mitate's hips as he began rising and dropping on the swollen length faster, every drop taking him deep.  He was panting in pleasure and he cupped Ibiki's head, kissing him passionately then urged, "Buck."

 

His lover began fucking himself ecstatically on his erection as Ibiki gave bucks up into the pleasure, moaning at the rapture of his lover's body.  His bucks growing faster as Mitate would pause at the base receiving the firm bucks eagerly then resuming fucking himself until he was fevered with need.  Ibiki grasped his hips bucking rapidly as he neared his orgasm, but the tease that brought his release was seeing Mitate wrap a hand around his cock and rocking rapidly into his fist.  Hearing his lover giving uninhibited moans and cries of pleasure as Ibiki thrust up into his amazing body, until he arched crying out in rapture. 

 

Ibiki groaned, grasped him and embraced the sensual man feeling his lover's arms wrap around him as well as he bucked deep and came within the contracting passage.  They remained holding each other close as they caught their breath, then Ibiki kissed him passionately.  Although he could be teased hard again... many times as was 'proven' the day before, Ibiki felt no drive to do so.  This felt good, holding Mitate their bodies connected... so very good.

  

Ibiki stroked his back and Mitate looked up, "How did you know I wouldn't injure you?"

 

Mitate smiled tenderly, "Acceptance... that is the difference.  You are not a beast that will always ravage your partner.  You are someone who is not allowed the same freedom as others have, a need that leaves you frustrated and ashamed... when your needs are met you do not feel the intense drive."

 

Ibiki placed a kiss on his neck, "I will still hurt you."

 

Mitate nodded serenely, "Yes, at times you will, but it will not be something you should feel you must resist.  Give in to your desires when they arise, fill your needs and know that I not only accept it but enjoy it."

 

Ibiki kissed him passionately, "You are the most unusual and erotic man I've ever met."

 

Mitate laughed, "So I hear, from someone who is very extraordinary."

 

**END**


End file.
